


Masto-khiar mango Lisa

by Pronkbaggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Persian food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pronkbaggins/pseuds/Pronkbaggins
Summary: My sister gave me this prompt.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Masto-khiar mango Lisa

Nothing was quite the same since Sam took a leap of faith and locked his body and soul up with Lucifer in the deepest depths of Hell. Dean had been in so much agony that it felt like he had jumped into the pit with him. He relived the nightmare every night much like the sandman re-lives his rogue maid’s farm dream. 

Dean had to fulfill Sam’s last wish, so he lived with Lisa and Ben. He actually grew fond of the suburban, quiet lifestyle that Lisa provided him. Tonight, he got home and felt a strange energy. He shivered, his hand going over to the side of his pants where he stowed a knife. He knew it wouldn’t be long until something supernatural snuck up on this household like a mentally challenged arachnid sneaks up on its superb shadow. 

Lisa rounded the corner twice as big as she normally was. She spotted Dean and said “oh...you have that look on your face again.”

“Lisa?” Dean asked in confusion, not removing his hand from where it was. 

“Yes, Dean. Don’t worry. You’re just having one of your waking nightmares” Lisa sighed, stomping over to where Dean was and gradually becoming normal sized as she hugged him. 

Dean was so confused, but he gladly let himself enjoy the warm comfort. He hugged her back and she said “do you want to talk about it?”

Lisa usually smelled nice like shampoo and warm flannel, but today she smelled different. Was that...mangos? 

“I uh….what is going on?” Dean asked as Lisa’s hair began to turn to liquid in his hands. 

“Oh no” Lisa said with a frown, looking at the splotchy white gook in Dean’s hand “looks like it’s happening again.”

“What is happening?” Dean said in immense concern, holding Lisa’s shoulders and looking in her eyes. 

Lisa sighed and averted her eyes. “Sometimes….when I’m feeling really intense about you….I become masto-khiar. It only happens about 20 minutes after I have these feelings, but now it’s getting more intense.”

“Come again?” Dean said in utter confusion “did you just speak English?”

“Masto-khiar, Dean” Ben said, rounding the corner “Duh. It’s a yogurt they use in the Middle East. It has mint and cucumbers. See...look at mom’s legs.”

Dean looked down and saw Lisa’s legs were cucumbers. Her body smelled like mangos still but her hair was yogurt. 

“What is happening?” Dean said gruffly, feeling somewhat panicked “and why do you smell like mangos?”

“I make mangos. It’s genetic” Lisa said “but Dean, it’s okay, I’ll take medication, this doesn’t have to affect us.”

“I’m sorry Lisa, but it does” Dean said in worry “I…..I’m so confused. Did someone do this to you? I’ll kill them.” 

“No, it’s a good thing” Lisa assured Dean, stroking his shoulders “it means that I am comfortable around you. And yes, I’m human. It’s just that sometimes I am masto-khiar. And if I make mangos, it means I love you.”

Dean woke up in a cold sweat. Thank goodness that was a dream. Dean just missed Lisa and Ben like it was nobody’s business, and he never had nightmares this weird. 

Sam walked into the room. “Rise and shine” he chuckled, seeing Dean looking perplexed. 

“What are you eating?” Dean said, throwing the covers off and getting up to grab the bowl out of Sam’s hand. Yogurt with mint and cucumbers. 

“Masto-khiar….” Sam said, like it was obvious “can I have my breakfast back?”

“What the living **** is misto kakar or whatever??!?!!” Dean nearly screamed “where did you get this?”

“Calm down Dean. There’s a middle eastern market next to where we vanquished the Maraz we found last week. Remember? I thought this looked good. Probiotic, full of vegetables, gives you energy” Sam said happily. 

“No!” Dean said, shoving the bowl aside “why does it smell like mangos?”

“Well” Sam coughed, looking uncomfortable “there was only one brand of shampoo at the store. Majestic Mango, made by Lisa’s”

“What did you say?” Dean said with a furrow of his brow. 

“Uhhh...I used mango shampoo” Sam shrugged. 

Dean secretly wanted some, but at least his dream made sense. He looked at the yogurt in disgust and went into the kitchen where there was randomly a buddha statue of himself that he ignored.


End file.
